1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to badges for identification and security and specifically to polymeric or plastic badges which can be easily manufactured, printed, written upon and distributed using computerized equipment so as to provide the capability of customizing printing, color, content and speed of delivery at low costs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,454,180; 4,547,252; and 4,648,930 to La Mers disclose a labelling system employing an elongated label strip used with motor driven sprocket rollers for sequentially delivering labels to a mechanism operable to apply each label to an object. These patents describe a carrier web consisting of a series of labels with viscous pressure sensitive adhesive applied to a carrier strip of paper which has been coated on the label side with a release agent. The labels are removed by moving them sequentially by pulling the carrier strip around a relatively sharp edge under tension. The label, because of its stiffness, releases from the carrier web and continues in a straight line over the edge rather than bend sharply and follow the carrier web. The labels shown in the La Mers patents are mounted on a carrier which employs a center line cut therein to facilitate the rapid and accurate removal of labels.